


Being

by Anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby OC - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: The two lovers find a baby during a war and decide what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have been reading on the art of writing and have been thinking of my writing in a new light and improving steadily. Do comment always looking for critique.

This was no place for one so young. Born in a time of unfortunate circumstances and unseenly conditions; a time of war. Fools, he'd labeled the overlanders surrounding them as they traversed through dozens of bodies lied lifeless on the blood-dampened earth underfoot. A lone survivor amongst this chaos they'd stumbled upon remained wrapped and kept close to the chest as they backtracked to their camp. The conversation soon to be discussed during their traversal remained unspoken as both foresaw its contents and inevitable resolution. 

Instead, he recommended, "We will return him at sunrise. By then the other party will have arrived."

The slowing of his loves pace to a halting stop himself a few steps ahead had caused himself to follow suit. Faltering in step as he looked behind himself to the other. Clutching the bundled being in peach toned arms his emerald gaze stared to him in apprehension.   
No words voiced but the anxious reflection in his eyes told him of assumptions and differing ideals to the conclusion of this situation. The pulling of the clothed child from his direction and settling of it closer towards the peached chest an action of protest. This pause in their travels did little but put them in danger, miles from the raided campsite and kilometers from their own. This did little to settle the ebony's nerves as he stared to Sonic in expectation, through sight alone they argued until Shadow fed up with the mental warfare spoke.   
"Sonic"  
Faced with silence he turned to the other completely and began approaching. The bundle spoke in gargled plea as her bare chubby arm reached out touching a peach-fuzzed muzzle gaining the touched attention. Inches from one another he looked to the bundles opening for the infants head, a face easily recognizable as one not of species. She belonged with her own kind as much as it pained him to think. They couldn't afford to take her in seeing as the rift between species was already so strained though they had allies amongst a variety of others most remain hostile. Taking her in had the potential of leading to unsavory accusations at best and a babyhunt for her at worst. A truth they couldn't risk. A low whine rose from the bundle, rising in pitch as panic settled within the two beings. Sonic quick to act cooed her through near silent mumbles of assurance and gentle rocking of his body. Her small features scrunched before releasing a sneeze in a small sudden spurt of spit and snot, a curious glance above to her holder then a smile. Her reachings towards him recuperated as Sonic lowered a gloved finger to her and wiggled the appendage. Chuckling silently as she seemed amazed at the gesture and continued reaching to grasp it.   
"Come, we need to get from the open"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but i think this takes into consideration the moment. A snippet into this even happening to them.

They seated in silence upon return. Confronting this issue was an argument neither wished to bother with yet Shadow knew Sonic was prone to purposely take his hush speech for approval.   
"We leave at sunrise"  
The tone used left the topic itself undebatable seeing as his decision was cemented. Childish cooing emanated from the bundle held tight in Sonic's arms. Laughter echoed their temporary housing as Sonic remained at play with the smaller being. This performance in an attempt of sympathy did little to deter him from his decision as he turned from the scene.   
"She'll become one of them"   
"I am aware"  
Sonic hugged the child closer, Shadow sighed standing he walked to his lover's side and seated himself. Wrapping an arm around the trembling figure he whispered.   
"It is better she's raised by those who hunt rather than the hunted."  
An ugly truth given voice. The trembling doubled followed by sharp intakes of breath, Shadow pulled him closer.


End file.
